superlpheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperLPHeroes Wiki:SuperLPHeroes
About SuperLPHeroes The SuperLPHeroes is a collaboration channel created by 3 Let's Players. (GoldGleeGamer1 - CosmicMetaKnight - DjMo12) It's a channel featuring numerous Let's Races and some Co-op LPs. Super LP Heroes is a collaborate Let's Play channel on youtube that mostly focuses on races through video games of all ages. Each race consists of 3-6 people recording in tandem and each segment is a half hour long with the channel usually updated on both Fridays and Saturdays. The rules are simple: No save states, turbo or slowdown and the winner of the race chooses the next game that the group races through (or, if the person wins his/her own race, the runner-up gets to choose what's next). The channel primarily tends to be PG rated but occasionally slip ups do happen. New content is usually uploaded on Fridays & Saturdays List of all racers GoldGleeGamer1: More commonly referred to as 'Gold', he is one of the original three founders of the Super LP Heroes channel and is now days considered the main owner. He is big fan of the Mario series as well as Kirby and Donkey Kong Country. As the 'Owner' Gold has appeared in every race so far as well as the co-commentary LP's the channel has done (with the exception of Fortune Street). He is also the one to introduce the videos as well as signing off leading to his two catchphrases: "Hello, everyone! This is GoldGleeGamer1 and we're back with a brand new race!" '' ''"That's it for this race. We'll catch you back next time!" Race Accomplishments: 1st: 7~~ 2nd: 8~~ 3rd: 4~~ 4th: 3~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 0 ' RedemptionsEdge': Formerly Known as 'CosmicMetaKinght', RedemptionsEgde is one of the three founders of the Super LP Heroes. Even though his last race with the channel was 'New Super Mario Bros Wii', his most recent official appearence was during the commentary of Parts 10 & 11 of 'Banjo-Kazooie'. He currently does reviews (and used to do Let's Plays) for his channel and is one of four participates who takes part in the 'Video Game Racing Showdown' channel. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 2~~ 2nd: 0~~ 3rd: 1~~ 4th: 0~~ 5th: 2~~ 6th: 0 ' DjMo12': DjMo12 is one of the three founders of the Super LP Heroes, his last race with the channel was 'Sonic The Hedgehog'. He is currently the host of both the 'Ultimate Gaming Grand Prix' and 'Video Game Racing Showdown' Race Accomplishments: 1st: 3~~ 2nd: 3~~ 3rd: 2~~ 4th: 3~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 0 ' Brightwolfz:' Brightwolfz was one of the youngest players having been only 16 when he joined, He is considered the Donkey Kong Country 'Ace' after obtaining first place in all three games. He is the cousin of follow racer Drakmanka and his mother was often heard over the Skype call. (Leading to several funny moments) Brightwolfz has his own Let's Play channel but hasn't been seen by the SLPH since Mega Man X. (He also participated later in a lost Super Metroid race that was never completed) He is currently one of four participates who takes part in the 'Video Game Racing Showdown' channel. Race Accomplishment: 1st: 4~~ 2nd: 0~~ 3rd: 2~~ 4th: 3~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 1 ' Duelpro:' Duelpro is a former racer of the Super LP Heroes, he has only taken part in one race (Donkey Kong Country), since then he hasn't been seen on the SLPH channel. He currently has his own Let's Play Channel on Youtube. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 0~~ 2nd: 0~~ 3rd: 0~~ 4th: 1~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th 0 ' Drakmanka:' Drakmanka was the first female racer on the channel, unlike most of the others, she is not a Let's Player. As noted earlier she is the cousin of Brightwolfz and as such would often be seen making fun of him. Drakmanka hasn't been seen on the SLPH channel since 'Super Mario Bros 2'. (She also participated later in a lost Super Metroid race that was never completed) Race Accomplishments: 1st: 0~~ 2nd: 0~~ 3rd: 0~~ 4th: 1~~ 5th: 1~~ 6th: 1 ' Kurobei:' Kurobei is a former member of the Super LP Heroes. He's known for saying "Practice is for the weak." and for responding "I'm around", whenever someone asks where he's at Even though his last race for the channel was 'New Super Mario Brow Wii', his last official appearence was during the commetary of Parts 4-9 of 'Banjo-Kazooie'. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 0~~ 2nd: 2~~ 3rd: 2~~ 4th: 0~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 0 ' Raiza51:' Raiza51 is a former member of the Super LP Heroes, Raiza51 is known for his tag line "Hey, everybody. Raiza51, your angel of light." ''Prior to racing with SLPH, he was a member of the LP'er League. Today, he's one of four racers on the Video Game Racing Showdown channel. His last race for the channel was 'Sonic The Hedgehog' Race Accomplishments: 1st: 0~~ 2nd: 1~~ 3rd: 1~~ 4th: 0~~ 5th: 1~~ 6th: 0 ' Sinisterkun:' Also referred to as 'Raz' on occasion, He joined the Super LP Heroes channel during the lost 'Pokemon Gold' race. He is often the most outspoken member of the current group and usually is the one giving actual commentary so the viewer is never bored. The antics of his family (mainly his wife 'wifey') has led to many humours moments with his family trolling him during the races. He also has a catchphrase: ''"Sucks to be you" ''usually mentioned when someone dies or game overs. Sinisterkun also hosts is own races 'The Brutal Races' these are usually played by the other SLPH members as well. He also does his own Let's Plays. (Or as he refers to them Let's Journey) He is also the creator of the channels current avatar. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 2~~ 2nd: 2~~ 3rd: 2~~ 4th: 2~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 0 ' CaptainTurbo:' Usually referred to as just 'Turbo', He is the only non American racer currently in the group (British). It's usually common for him to be the least experienced Player in most of the races. Turbo has been referred to as 'The quiet one' but as become more vocal with each passing race. He also considers himself a 'Sonic fanboy'. As he races late at night he often keep his tone low but occasionally something will make him become loud. CaptainTurbo also has his own Let's Play channel on Youtube. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 1~~ 2nd: 3~~ 3rd: 5~~ 4th: 1~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 0 ' GunarmDyne:' More commonly referred to as just 'Dyne'. Dyne is known to often stream the race from his perspective on Twitch, he also seems to put in the most practice for the races, constantly streaming his practice videos as well. (Which the other SLPH members have taken advantage of) He tends to entertain both the viewers and the other members with his ability to do voices and is known to speak some Japanese. He also has an outro for his stream which he has used occasionally for the SLPH races: ''"If life is giving you a hard day, don't be afraid to eat your pudding with a fork. You guys take care." He also created the TV Tropes page for the Super LP Heroes and is often it's biggest (and only) contributor. He tends to stream his Let's Plays but he also upload them onto his Youtube channel. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 3~~ 2nd: 2~~ 3rd: 2~~ 4th: 0~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th: 0 ' Lady Lexis:' Usually referred to as either 'Lexi' or 'Lexis'. Much like Sinisterkun she is not afraid to say what she thinks. She is currently the only member to take part in a race completely blind.Lexis has been given the nickname of 'The Blind Gamer' since she currently has gone into every race for the SuperLPHeroes blind. She is also more of a PC gamer than a console gamer. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 0~~ 2nd: 0~~ 3rd: 0~~ 4th: 1~~ 5th: 1~~ 6th: 0 I I GreenThorne: Usually just referred to as 'Thorne' he is currently the youngest member of the group, Thorne's first appearance for the group was during the lost Super Punch Out race, he currently hasn't taken part in any race for the group but has joined for commentary whilst the others have raced. His first offical appearance was part 6 of Adventure Island 2 where he joined for commentary. Race Accomplishments: 1st: 0~~ 2nd: 0~~ 3rd: 1~~ 4th: 0~~ 5th: 0~~ 6th 0 List of Races For anyone who want's to see the actual results click here...PLEASE NOTE THAT THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. (Link above will also contain information on each race as well as the lost ones) A list of lost races not shown in the list below Super Mario 64 Donkey Kong Country Kirby Super Star Donkey Kong Country 2 Super Mario World Donkey Kong Country 3 Super Mario Bros. 1 Super Mario Bros. 2 New Super Mario Bros. Wii Banjo-Kazooie Sonic 1 Super Mario Bros. 3 Mega Man X Wario Land Super Mario Kart The Lion King Yoshi's Island Kirby's Dream Land Sonic 2 Super Metroid Adventure Island 2 Kirby's Adventure Non Race Projects More information on the Channels 'non race' projects: http://superlpheroes.wikia.com/wiki/SuperLPHeroes_Let%27s_Plays_and_other_projects Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Feb. 15-Aug. 3, 2013) Fortune Street (July 28-Aug. 15, 2013) Kirby's Dream Collection (Aug. 9, 2013-Aug. 2, 2014) Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (Aug. 22, 2014-present)